Ours
by Princess Shania
Summary: While in Rivendell, it comes to the Dwarves' attentions that their burglar is infatuated with the Elves...and that they're infatuated with him! In their own ways, they try to show that Bilbo is theirs...and learn a few things along the way. R&R!
1. Dwalin

**This shows the POV of individual Dwarves as they try to keep Bilbo safe from the _dangers_ of Rivendell. Fluffy, cracky and might get cheesy soon. Enjoy and don't forget to review!xx**

* * *

I watch suspiciously as a stupidly beautiful Elf seats itself on the floor. All big blue eyes, long, fine white hair, floaty gowns and bald of face. Yeuch. The Halfling is entranced. He is gazing up at (his? her? It's hard to tell) _it's _ face with a look of true awe and the Elf, vain as they all are, is lapping up the attention like a dog.

The Elf reaches out a slim, smooth hand (honestly, how the hell do they make weapons with hands like that?!) and places it on the Hobbit's head, scrunching up the curls. Even sitting down, the Elf is taller than the Halfling is. I'm suddenly very aware that should the Elf choose to hurt him, the Halfling would be defenceless (at least it would shock him out of the undeserved adoration he is giving the tree-shagger).

I walk over. He doesn't notice me. The Elf is telling him a story of their people. It burns my ears. He is enchanted. Just as I thought. They _are _ users of black magic. I 'accidentally' drop my axe on its hilt, causing the loud sound to echo in the once-quiet area. Even the birds (stupid things, sounding so happy in an Elven environment). The Halfling's green eyes look up at me curiously. I hold out my hand (the one without the axe. Knowing him he'd decpaitate himself by mistake if I gave it to him. Or, even worse, he might break it). He slips his hand in mine, almost unsure of what to do. Aww. He's like Ori at times. Remembering the tree-shagger, I quickly turn from it, Hobbit still holding on, though he pulls a tad.

This is a bad omen. I must tell Balin. Not Thorin. Should he find out his burglar enjoys the company of Elves, (of _all _ the creatures in Middle Earth he could've chosen. Frankly, the Men would be a better choice for friends.) he'd...well. I'm not sure, but I can guarantee he wouldn't take it well.


	2. Balin

**This shows the POV of individual Dwarves as they try to keep Bilbo safe from the _dangers_ of Rivendell. Fluffy, cracky and might get cheesy soon. I don't own _The Hobbit_. If I did, a lot of things would be different. like Bagginshield would be canon and..anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review!xx**

* * *

Oh, Gods. Dwalin had been right. The lad adored the Elves and the Elves adored the lad. I am glad Thorin is not here. He'd scoop up Bilbo and hide him for the rest of our stay in Rivendell if he could see this. They are just sitting in a circle quietly reading. Every now and then an Elf will look over at Bilbo and smile, speaking softly in those tinkly little voices of theirs and he smiles. Sometimes he quotes from the immensely large red book he holds on his lap. One Elf is very taken with him and keeps scooting closer.

_'Keep your arse away from the Shireling!' _ I think to myself, scowling as he disobeys my unhearable order. How rude, Elves are. Ignoring an order like that. Bloody things.

The Elf has an arm reaching over, a hand caressing the Hobbit's shoulder. "You look tense, little one." he says.

Rage flares inside me. _'I'm the only one to call him that!'_ I don't say this, but I also think, _'Only reason he's tense is because you're touching him as though he were your wife!'_

Bilbo smiles at the Elf. Dwalin, I think, must have a point with his Elves-use-Dark-Magic theory. Why else would a member of the company smile at an _Elf? _"I'm fine, thank you." he tells the Elf. He wriggles his shoulders and looks back at his book. The blasted Elf moves closer and _puts his arms around our Hobbit's body! _ I am speechless. Those no-good, dirty, over-sized thieves!

Bilbo looks uncomfortable and I take the opportunity to move out of my hiding-spot. He looks relieved to see me and scrambles to his feet, kicking the sleazy Elf in the shin (though I suspect it was an accident, I am still proud.) He gives back the book and I take his arm, shooting the Elves (particularly Mr. Oh-I'll-touch-who-I-want-when-I-want-because-I'm-an-Elf-with-pretty-hair-and-can-live-forever-also-I'm-a-thief-so-I-think-I'll-just-nab-your-King's-Hobbit) nasty looks when the Halfling isn't looking.

"Are you alright, lad?" I ask. I know I sound mothering, but he looked mighty uncomfortable when the Elf put his arms around him like he did.

"Oh, yes, it's just..hmm." He looks like a shy hedgehog.

"Yes?" I say, gently because I don't want any secrets being kept.

"Being held like that is what lovers do. At least in the Shire."

"I see. " I say (though I don't).

"I think he meant to be affectionate. But it felt...weird." He looks up at me, eyes crinkled, trying to act casual, though the shy-hedgehog look he had wasn't helping his case any.

"I understand." I say (I do, actually. Thorin gets very affectionate when he's had a few. As did Thrain. Thror too. It must be a Durin thing.)

I also understand that the danger of these Elves is bigger than I previously thought. It would certainly take more than just my brother and myself to protect our burglar.


	3. Fili & Kili

**I don't own _The Hobbit_. If I did, a lot of things would be different. like Bagginshield would be canon and..anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review!xx**

* * *

I spy our Hobbit. He's watching an Elf play a harp, amazement sparkling in his eyes. He should see Uncle play. That would please them both, no doubt. The Elf's delicate fingers (Disgusting looking things. Even mine look better than that and they're hardly indelicate. Still, Neoma seemed to like them.) strum across the instrument. Bilbo's little tiny fingers (His are fine, he's a small person, he's not supposed to have big strong hands.) mimic the movements of the Elf's and I finally have enough. Balin had been telling the truth when he'd said we had a problem. The most difficult part would be hiding it from Uncle, but we'd have to try our best.

"Bilbo!" I shout and the Elf misses a string, messing up its melody. Haha. It looks at me sulkily and glides off. Bilbo looks sad.

"I do wish you'd not frighten the Elves."

"Sorry." I give him a light punch on the arm (it has to be light, he bruises and bleeds really easily) and smile as he returns it. He's fast becoming one of us, no matter what Uncle occasionally mutters. Ah, Uncle. You love the Halfling, but one day you'll _have_ to show it. No more hiding.

"Kili?" He's pulling my sleeve. "It's fine, really. Don't be worried."

Aww. He looks like a concerned squirrel as he tells me this. "Hey, come with me." I tell him. Before he says yes, I latch onto his arm and drag him off to find Fili.

**Fili**

Can a Dwarf not relax in peace? It's bad enough having those stupid tree-shaggers prancing about, playing harps and singing their stuipid Elf songs, sounding like a group of angels...err, whining dogs and now Kili's trampling over, bellowing like a bull, hauling our poor burglar with him, too. At least he's safe from the Elves.

Kili drops himself onto my knees, hauling the Hobbit down too. Bilbo squawks in protest and tries to get back up (I can't say I blame him. Kili doesn't have the most comfortable of laps. I had a nightmare once and he, just trying to be kind, held me in his arms until I slept. It was quite nice, but I'm never telling him that. Give him a compliment and he becomes so conceited, it's unbelievable.)

"Hey, Bilbo." Kili says loudly. "Is this what lovers do?"

If ever he grows a beard, I'm going to strangle him with it. Bilbo's little pointed ears are going red. "Umm, not really."

"But I thought in Hobbit culture, they held each other when they get married or become lovers." Kili complains. Sweet Mahal, I'm going to kill him. Bilbo is horrified.

"Well," he clears his throat. "If a Hobbit hugs another from behind," he coughs, "that's what lovers tend to do."

"Is it because it makes it easier to fu-"

"KILI!" I bellow. The Halfling looks so appalled and his ears are so red, I'm worried they might start flowing blood.

He can't speak. He's just opening and closing his little mouth and staring at Kili and, oh by Durin, I will wound Kili, I swear it. "Bilbo, you don't have to answer that question." I tell him. "_Right_, Kili?"

"Oh, fine." he grumbles. "Bilbo, this now," he gestures at the way we're all piled on each other. If Kili were to lie on his side he'd be laying on me, though once the Hobbit goes, I'm throwing my arse of a brother into the pond. "Is this also how lovers hold each other?"

"N-no." Bilbo stammers. "It's more of a _family _ hold."

Interesting. It's sort of similar with Dwarves. This is how parents or older sibling hold little Dwarrowlings (like Kili. That bugger.)

"Ah." Kili relaxes. "Good. Uncle would skin me if it was a romantic thing."

"Why?" Bilbo asks curiously.

Kili looks suddenly very worried. Probably remembering that we're not to tell Bilbo that Uncle likes him until Uncle, to quote Bofur, gets his head out of his arse. He used politer language, but the same sentiment was in it.

"Uhm...it's not important. We have to go, now." He lifts the Hobbit out of his lap (I see Bilbo sigh a quiet breath of relief) and then hauls me up. "See you later!"

And with that I am hauled off by my fool of a brother. I wonder what to do about the Elves. We never got to talk to Bilbo about them. Who _could _ talk to him?


	4. Bofur

**I don't own _The Hobbit_. If I did, a lot of things would be different. like Bagginshield would be canon and..anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review!xx**

* * *

I spot the little Hobbit talking to a female Elf. She keeps tossing long, dark brown hair over her shoulders. Suddenly she kneels down and, oh horrors, Bilbo is stroking her hair!

Whatever would Thorin think? I know what he'd think. He'd think. 'My Hobbit loves this tree-shagger more than me.' and then he'd declare war. Our king is noble, brave, strong, but he can be a real tit when the mood takes him.  
He's braiding it. Panic strikes me and I quickly run over and smile, trying not to worry him.

"Hey, you. Come on, let's do something fun together." I say, breathless. He abandons the hair and steps towards me.

"Goodbye, little one."

For Mahal's sake. Balin is the only one to call Bilbo little one. He steps back. "Goodbye, Lady Arwen."

Her smile is so beautiful it makes my teeth ache. I grab our burglar and march off. When he get away from the evil woman who tried to woo him with smiles and beauty, he looks woeful. I'm not having it.

"Bilbo," I say solemnly, "I would be careful around Elves. They're very flirty creatures."

"No, they're lovely." he says.

I am horrified. Lovely? My arse are they lovely. They're disloyal, thieving, black-hearted bastards. I tell him this and his eyes widen and look devastated.

"No, they're a wonderful people!"

"They're not! Trust me on this, Bilbo."

"The last time," he says haughtily, "I trusted one of you, I nearly got torn apart by Trolls!"

Well, err, yes, that is true. But I know what I'm talking about. Our da died trying to rid us of Smaug. Had the Elves intervened, maybe he might have been saved. I feel my face droop. Bilbo looks worried.

"I'm sorry." he says, patting my arm cautiously, as though I'm a bear that will rip his hand off. "I meant no offence."

"I know." I say. "I were thinking of my da, that's all."

I tell him about Da. He is very sympathetic. Frankly, Hobbits are lovelier than Elves. I tell him this. He snorts and tells me of a woman called Lobelia. She sounds a right bitch.

"You know, if you were wrong about Hobbits, you might be wrong about Elves." he says.

"Master Baggins, I am rarely wrong. But, in seriousness Master Burglar, try and stay away from the Elves, please?" I push my hat away from my ears. I love the thing, but it gets bloody hot.

"Why?"

"Because Thorin would tie you to his chest," I say (he has done that to Fili and Kili. Kept them out of mischief. Too bad they grew too big for it.), "if he thought you were fraternising with the Elves."

"It's none of his business." he says.

"I know," I say. "But you really don't want to get on Thorin's bad side."

"I already have and nothing's going to change that." he says, sadly and I feel heartbroken for this Shireling. As he pads off, I wonder if one of my brothers could be of assistance.


	5. Bifur

**I don't own _The Hobbit_. If I did, a lot of things would be different. like Bagginshield would be canon and..anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review!xx**

* * *

I can see him sitting on a tiny little white bench gazing around in awe. Rivendell's beauty is only skin-deep. If he could see Erebor's beauty, the great stone walls, the glittering jewels I'm sure he'd be much more amazed. I sit by him. He looks up at me, green eyes widening.

"_Halfling,"_ I greet._ "My brother tells me you like the Elves."_

He looks confused. Master Baggins is not a Khuzdul speaker, though he has been trying to learn. "Brother...Elves..." He's trying to understand. I miss the days I could speak in the Common Tongue. Stupid, blasted ax. "Your brother likes the Elves?"

Holds back desire to throw him over conveniently situated balcony. Shakes head.

"Brother dislikes Elves?"

Well, yes. I give him a nod.

"Bofur dislikes Elves."

For Mahal's sake. _"You,"_ I say slowly,_ "like Elves?"_

"You..Elves..I like Elves?"

I raise a questioning eyebrow. Am unsure whether he can see it because of ax in forehead.

"I do." He sighs as though he has been asked this before.

"Why?"

He can't mistake the question and squints up at me. "They're good." He says, stretching words.

There's no reason to speak so slowly. I'm not deaf. I shake my head. They're _not_.

"You know what? I've had enough of every single one of you blasted Dwarves telling me who I can and cannot like!" He declares. He slides off of bench and glares at me, looking like a pissed off hedgehog. "I can decide it for myself and I have and I will!"

I think he's getting mixed up now. The air of Rivendell must have something in it. I put head in hands. The Hobbit is surprisingly fast. He's now gone. I sigh. This hasn't gone very well.


	6. Bombur

**I don't own _The Hobbit_. If I did, a lot of things would be different. like Bagginshield would be canon and..anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review!xx**

* * *

Oh, dear. I didn't think Bifur's chat with him would go well. He always means well, but something will go wrong. I remember him trying to give the talk to Bofur. I shudder at the memory. Bilbo looks angry and annoyed. He sits down with a growl of displeasure. I didn't even know Hobbits _could _growl.

He's got his arms wrapped so tightly around himself, I can't help but call out, "you'll break a rib, Master Baggins!"

"Well, I can assure you the _Elves _didn't do it!" He snaps.

Well. I wouldn't trust an Elf as far as they can throw me. His eyes are drooping.

"I'm sorry." He says. "I'm just annoyed with some people who keep telling me to stay away from the Elves."

Well, I can see why he would be annoyed. I trot over to him. "We're just trying to keep you safe, Bilbo."

"But there's no need!"

"You know what Thranduil did. He abandoned Thorin and Erebor at their time of need. They're not creatures to place your trust into."

"But I was always told not to trust Dwarves-"

Charming. How rude.

"-but you're all the most trustworthy people I've ever met."

That's nice. You can always trust a Hobbit to be polite, I've learnt.

"We just don't want you or Thorin to get hurt."

"Why would Thorin get hurt?"

Oh, buggery bollocks. I start edging away from him. "Err, I...ah."

"Master Bombur?"

Time for me to make a hasty retreat, I do believe. Runs.


	7. Oin and Gloin

**I don't own _The Hobbit_. If I did, a lot of things would be different. like Bagginshield would be canon and..anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review!xx**

* * *

"Be careful on that there ledge now, Halfling." I warn.

Bilbo rolls his eyes and hops off. "Gloin, everyone is acting very strangely about Thorin. Why is that?"

Oin has his ear trumpet turned to our conversation. He never has been particularly unnoticeable when he chooses to eavesdrop.

"Whatever d'you mean?" I ask.

"Well, they'll mention him being angry or upset and then they run off when I ask why."

He sounds most put out. I pause. "Did they say what he'd be upset about, lad?" Oin asks for me.

"Well, apparently I'm not allowed to be very close to the Elves." He sounds even more put out.

"Aye, he doesn't like Elves, see. But he likes you, though he'd never admit it. He just doesn't want to-"

"Apparently, he doesn't want it to be a romantic thing."

I cough, taken aback. How in the name of Mahal does he know about Thorin?!

"Well, there's a reason for that," Oin says, "but we shan't tell you."

"That's for Thorin to inform you, Master Baggins." I say firmly.

"Fine!" He pads off, his hairy feet slapping the light-coloured stone. "I will ask him!"


	8. Ori

**I don't own _The Hobbit_. If I did, a lot of things would be different. like Bagginshield would be canon and..anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review!xx**

* * *

I nearly fall over as a small force knocks into me.

"Ori!" Small hands grip my arms and haul me to stand up straight. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I say, smiling at the Hobbit. "Where are you going in such a hurry, if I may ask?"

"I need to speak to Thorin."

"Oh. Why?"

"Because he's hiding something apparently."

"Thorin?"

"That's what I was told."

Who'd be foolish enough to tell Bilbo of Thorin's feelings for him? "Who told you?"

"Oin and Gloin."

"Did they say what?"

"Just that there was a reason for the fact I'm not allowed to have relations with the Elves and that he could tell me." He says. His eyes are dark and curious.

"Well, make sure you don' agitate him, Bilbo."

"I don't care if I do. He can't tell me who I can and cannot be with."

"Who d'you want to be with?" I ask before I can stop myself.

He blushes. "I...oh, it doesn't matter." Quietly, he mutters. "I doubt he feels the same way."

"Is it one of us?"

"He doesn't feel the same." Bilbo murmurs and he silently sweeps by. I don't know, but I think I'm starting to realize who that _someone _might be.


End file.
